Piece of This
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: CloZack. 7th Heaven their new home and working place, Zack rethinks his love for Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: There is a thin line between loving and owning. Therefore, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.

A.N. This is my first FF7 fic and this was NOT supposed to be yaoi. There is no smut or lemon or whatsoever in this fic, the rest is yet to come. I had to at least make it look like a story. I did this fic in one sitting so please excuse whatever mistake I did.

This is dedicated to my loving friend, Sofia. Yep. You know who you are, you little prick. Mwahahaha… Can you believe I did this for you! Ah… you are so indebted to me… joke. Love you lots and don't ever mention my name in here, alrighty?

::

Last night was supposed to be good –it was supposed to be great. But there was an emptiness inside his chest and he was too concerned to find out why he felt that way. He wanted to beat himself for feeling such vagueness.

He loved Aeris, he really did. Well, everyone did too. She was special and he could not help himself when she came to him last night with the sparkle of love and longing in her eyes, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into a deep kiss.

He prayed to God that he did not show such surprise because of her womanly boldness. She was confident –too confident in fact, because she pushed both of them inside his room, pressing her body against his, landing them both on the bed, her hands caressing his hair, face and back.

Though he was sure she would not get cold feet or regret what was about to happen, he still whispered the firm question in her ear, _'Are you sure?'_ He had to ask her while his body was still tame and his mind still sane.

The Ancient nodded willingly and with a wicked, daring smile on her moist lips, she slowly opened the buttons of his shirt and started to explore with her mouth.

The situation was unusual for him because he chose to lean back and let her do what she pleased. He was aroused, yes –but there was something that kept him alert with her. He thought maybe she was too fragile that even if he loved and sometimes lusted for her, that fear of hurting her –it was enough to keep guard of his overpowering passions and…

He sighed. He didn't even want to go there.

"Aeris," he whispered and closed his eyes, a deep breath of depression escaping his lips. He shifted on the stool where he sat by the counter.

It was a lazy afternoon and 7th Heaven was closed, of course. Tifa was still sleeping and Aeris… Aeris was still in his room, probably tired from her first experience of lovemaking.

The entrance of the bar opened and it interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to the door and saw his blonde companion walk in, greeting him with a faint smile.

The heavy feeling in his chest disappeared in an instant as he saw Cloud smile and he just had to return the warm gesture with a grin of his own. Zack kept his gaze on his friend, watching every move the blonde made.

Cloud Strife was his movement, his unpredictable actions and his fey yet enticing facial expressions hypnotized him. Whenever Cloud caught him staring, it was a bit hard to break the feeling of wanting to touch his friend –to check and confirm that he was real. Zack would focus on Cloud's frown and puzzled look and he would laugh so naturally as him as if to say that he was just teasing.

How Zack wished that this intensifying feeling forming in his body and heart were for Aeris but she seemed always out of the picture when Cloud was around.

He loved Cloud. Zack was certain that he loved his friend even more than he could ever love anybody else, Aeris included. His love for Cloud was of a sibling, he knew it. He and Strife shared a bond that no one could understand or take away.

But for several months now, Zack spent one too many nights thinking and analyzing his so-called 'brotherly' love for Cloud. Perhaps he had watched his friend too much and too seriously that he came to the point of wondering if ever he would touch Cloud, would it still be so friendly and friendly and pleasant? He knew he wasn't supposed to think of whether he cross the line of being brother-best-friend to lover but… containing his emotions was not helping.

Zack was about to ask Cloud to go out for a trip when he felt something warm in his arm. He quickly looked down and saw the familiar brown hair and floral scent that had been in his room last night. He did not know what came into him, he felt defensive, darting his eyes to Cloud as if to say 'Its not what you're thinking!'

But Cloud just snickered and gave them a wink and left him and Aeris alone.

Zack felt disappointed to see him leave and have Aeris on his arm. He sighed again, the feeling of loneliness returning now that _he_ was gone. Being a gentleman, he turned to Aeris and asked, "Are you okay?"

Now it sounded stupid to ask that as Aeris smiled sadly and snuggled closer against him. She bit her lower lip and tightened her grasp on his hand. "You know, sometimes… I even think that you love Cloud more than you love me."

Zack's eyes widened of what she said but kept his mouth shut. Placing a friendly kiss on the top of her head, he put an arm around her for comfort of her doubts though he knew he was quite forcing himself to do so. It took him a while of what to say. "You sound so sure of yourself."

"Oh Zack. I just wish…" she replied with a sigh, shaking her head and tried hard to blink back the tears. She raised her lips to his and gave him a light kiss. "I know you shouldn't have left for Soldier."

He watched her leave and he stood up –nervously and slightly trembling of what he was to decide. He took a bold step to follow where his heart was calling him.

::

A.N. There, there. Simple and short. Don't get mad, Sofia. I'd think of the smex very soon. Hope you liked it though!

Love Lots,

Goshikku Seirei

Hail Crack Pairings!


	2. For You

Disclaimer: There is a thin line between owning and loving. Therefore, I do not own Final Fantasy Seven or any of its characters.

::  
:

With nimble fingers, Zack pushed the door open and saw his beloved looking out the window. He had that look on his face -that serious look that meant he was thinking of something deep and meaningful. His blonde friend looked so dazzling, it was going to be hard to break the beautiful silence of watching him.

Cloud realized that he was standing at the door, staring at him again. He cocked a brow and snickered. "What is it? Dp you need something?"

Zack let out the deep breath that was held in his chest. His heart was starting to pound by the second as he took a step closer, shutting the door behind him. Had he heard Cloud right? Was Cloud asking if he needed something? He had to be sure. "Do I need something…?"

"Yes, idiot," Cloud replied with a smug. He gazed back out to the window. "If you're going to ask for pointers about making love with Aeris-"

Zack chortled as his friend's words were cut abrupt by his slick embrace, arms about the chest and waist. He felt Cloud's body stun at the moment, paralyzed with wonder and confusion. Zack could not help but savor this. With a little deep laugh, he said, "Maybe I do need some pointers about lovemaking but…" He felt Cloud freeze even more as he leaned his lips closer to his right ear, tickling him with his breath. "I'd want them from you… with you, rather."

Cloud frowned and forced a laugh -a sarcastic one. He shrugged his shoulders hastily to be free from the tall man's grasp. He could not help suppress a sharp intake of breath as he felt his best friend's warm lips press against his earlobe and neck. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped off from Zack's grasp. "W-what did you do! That was not a funny joke!"

Zack smiled contentedly and warmly at him. He was so amused by Cloud's reaction to his hot kiss. It wasn't everyday Cloud freaked out like that and… because of _that_. His eyes watched intently as the blonde reached out to touch his neck where his lips had been, wiping and rubbing, hoping to erase and forget what seemed so much like a joke -but to Zack, it was sincerely pleasure and an expression of his love. He laughed softly as he saw Cloud's face grimace at him, probably thinking of how sick he was or how perverted he was.

"You think that was funny? Well I think that was so gross, scandalous and -and… and disturbing! Man, that was weird!" Cloud exclaimed still rubbing on his neck. He frowned and turned to the door. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear?"

Of course he would not be allowed to leave.

If Zack had observed something about Cloud -it was the blonde's failure to be a little more sensitive regarding the emotions department and he also failed in planning and decision-making. How many times has Tifa hinted that she needed a taste of Cloud? Well, it was more than once that Zack had witnessed Tifa's strong innuendo about what she felt and what she wanted to happen every time the four of them were having fun or getting drunk. Too bad for the bartender and lucky him, Cloud was oblivious.

Maybe… he would score Cloud before any other woman could. Tifa would hate him for what he was about to do. Aeris would surely loathe him. But who cares? Zack laughed to himself as he swiftly closed the door before Cloud, locking him to another of his warm embraces. He had hugged Cloud before and joked about it being a sign of trust and lifetime companionship as friends but now… he was implying something and if Cloud was too innocent for that matter, his hints would turn into something else.

Zack felt Cloud struggle against his embrace but he was taller and stronger, he had no choice but to submit. Leaning to the exact same pot where his lips were earlier, he whispered, "Am I frightening you, Cloud?"

"Let go of me, Zack. This isn't funny," he replied.

"It's not funny, Cloud, I agree," Zack hushed him, making another kiss on the crook of the young man's neck. He nuzzled his nose against Cloud's skin and kissed again. "Its not funny because for me… this is fun."

Cloud grunted and shoved his elbow behind him with force, hoping to knock some sense into his friend.

Zack barely moved and his hand that was on his stomach traveled lower and started caressing the sensitive area between the navel and Cloud's private part. His hand massaged slowly, his fingers giving little pressure, making sure Cloud will be aroused in no time. His eyes marveled as he watched Cloud's front pants slightly bloat from his hand's work and so did Zack feel himself grow harder by the millisecond. As much as he was aroused, his ears were searching something from Cloud -hoping to hear any objection or approval of what he was doing.

"I love you, Cloud," Zack murmured as he nuzzled, brushing the tip of his tongue on the skin after he spoke. He tightened his arms around Cloud and hardened the movements of his hands on Cloud's waist. "You ask me if I need something. If I tell you… will you be able to give it to me?" He snorted and took a deep breath of what seemed so Cloud, a faint musk but simply alluring. "I need you to want me. I need you. I need you to want me. Want me, Cloud, want me the way I want you…"

Cloud was silent, containing himself, stopping the urge to lull his head back to Zack's attention to his neck. Thoughts were flooding his mind but nothing seemed to come in place. All he could feel was the hand just a few inches from his growing erection. Then there was Zack's voice and his words… it was hard, too hard to refuse. He also felt the hardened length behind him, how it was so insistent yet so gentle with desire. But he had to, he knew he had to. "Zack… please-"

"I won't stop," Zack told him, sliding his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, reaching down for Cloud's erection. A groan escaped Zack's lips as his fingers wrapped about the young man's hard organ, it felt too perfect in his hands. Giving it a little pressure, he began to play with it -lightly pushing his thumb over the head, and rubbing and pulling with his hand. He finally heard something from Cloud -a moan that sounded too much like pleasure. Surely, this made Zack smile and much more aroused. "Like this?"

Hearing him ask such a question made Cloud snap back to reality. He quickly started to shrug off the man behind him, ignoring their erections. "You're freaking me out, man…!"

Zack was persistent. With a hoarse grunt he pushed Cloud's upper body against the door, clasping the blonde's portion harder. Zack almost gave in to the temptation of pulling the pants down and pounding him against the door with all his might but he would be considerate _now_ not to let the women hear them. "Hush… Try to be quiet and I'd try to be gentle."

Cloud's eyes widened. As much as he wanted to question the reality of the situation or his best friend's actions -a part of him knew that this was something that was bound to happen. It had occurred to him once before but never really gave it much thought. And now, everything that was happening in his room was real and stimulating. How could they? What about, "Aeris…?"

"Tifa?" Zack asked him in return. He stopped working on Cloud's member but decided to brush his fingertips against Cloud's soft pubic hairs. He wanted to turn Cloud around and give him a real kiss but he was too careful not to break the position. Besides, what did Aeris have to do with this? "Leave them out of this. This -_now_, is what matters. Not them. _Us_."

Cloud shook his head hazily.

"Don't you hear me? I love you," Zack said softly, reaching further, massaging the balls. "They're not part of us, Cloud. Since when…?"

Cloud was about to speak, despite the maddening hand movements on his erection but before he could open his mouth, he felt Zack tug on his pants, pulling it down just enough for entrance. He wheezed as the cold air caught a taste of his erection. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _This could not be happening_, he thought.

Zack knew Cloud was just aroused, too bewildered to even do anything else. To confirm the physical existence of what was taking place, he quickly put two fingers under the base of his tongue and soaked it with his saliva. From his mouth, he placed the fingers between Cloud's behind and pushed slowly.

He moaned again, unable to think clearly of the movements Zack was doing to him. His hands reached up to place his palms onto the door for support. He felt feeble and he thought he was to fall any time.

Zack grinned as he stared at Cloud's actions. Though Cloud did not ask for more or agreed to what he was doing to him, Zack knew better than to stop. Knowing that Cloud was ready, he withdrew his fingers, unlocked his pants and got hold of his own length. He placed another kiss on the back of Cloud's neck and placed the tip of his erection on Cloud's entrance. "Think of me, Cloud. This is me, making love to _you_. I will find _no other_ way of showing it to you."

"Zack…"

He probably could have burst when Cloud called his name but Zack did his best to control himself. _Not yet_, he thought. He slowly pushed his hips toward Cloud, entering him carefully. Under his breath he told the blonde again of how he loved him when he felt Cloud's body stiffen. After a while, he began pushing in and out, letting Cloud's body used to his invasion.

_Thud. Thud. Thud…_

Closing his eyes, Zack knew this was too good to be true. This was one of his wildest fantasies and now he and Cloud were acting it out. His senses were alive, making him energetic as ever. Their silent fuck -only the door making such strained heavy sounds, made him thrust deeper into Cloud. His hands clasped on Cloud's hips, making it easier to ram with control.

"Shit I'm coming," Cloud groaned as his other hand held onto the doorknob, his other still on the door- hoping to keep it from making any sound.

He was coming close too and Zack quickened the pace of his hips, grunting in pleasure every time he pushed into Cloud's thick walls. His other hand went for Cloud's chest and put his palm against a nipple, flicking it with his thumb now and then. His other hand let go, searching quickly for Cloud's member and started pumping him yet again.

Cloud closed his eyes shut as Zack's strong hands held him, so possessively and so driven by lust and passion. There was nothing else to think about, if he did give importance to other matters, it could not, would not benefit any of them. With another harsh push, Cloud came into orgasm, spilling his seed over Zack's hand. His knees weakened and he knew he was to fall if Zack wasn't still attached to him. He was too elated and he had to lean his head back into Zack.

As he felt Cloud burst in his hand, Zack felt his chest pound hungrily and proudly with love. He drove harder into Cloud, not caring if they made sounds against the door -not caring if anybody in particular heard. After three hard jolts, Zack found release inside Cloud's body. He pushed both of them against the door for support, both panting heavily with sweat. He kept his hand around Cloud's softening member and his arms snaked around Cloud's torso, keeping him closely as possible.

He loved Cloud even more. Loved him more than life itself. He was also grateful. Grateful that they did it for him and for them. He loved him, he loved him and that was all that mattered. Zack did not ask Cloud if he felt the same but that was just it… He didn't care if Cloud felt the same. Because as long as it was okay with Cloud to show how he felt physically, it was too conveniently lovingly okay with Zack too.

Satisfied, Zack felt so euphoric. It took all his strength to bring them both to bed and he lay beside Cloud. Cloud was tired and sleep soon claimed him. After much thinking of how he was too delighted and very much in love, one thought escalated before falling asleep.

_This was so much better than Aeris._

::::

A.N. Oh well. That was just smut.

This piece also goes out for Sofia, wherever her soul is…

But mind you, she's not dead.

By the way, did you like it?

RnR. I cannot believe I did this for just an hour. Yaoi is not my thang so please excuse whatever mistake I've committed.

Mwahugs, thanks for reading my fic.

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei.


	3. ooolalala

It had been too harsh, Zack guessed. Maybe Cloud got literally scared of him because the blonde avoided him at all costs. He woke up last night with no Cloud at bay and he was a little disappointed about his leave but too damn satisfied because of what they did. He had not seen Cloud or anybody else when he went downstairs at the bar -he was surprised to even see the that the bar was closed. _Very unusual that Tifa decide not to open the bar tonight, maybe…?_

Zack had the growing suspicion that Cloud told Tifa. But what if he did? What can she do? Or maybe, Cloud told Aeris. But what _could_ they do? He was in love with only one and their opinions did not matter. If Tifa and Aeris decide to kick them out -let it be, they were both men and could survive on their own.

Zack could have laughed at the substance of what was happening. How degrading must their women feel if ever they will find out about what happened. He had to give them some credit -Aeris and Tifa were hot, sexy and a dream for every man's sexual fantasy. A lot of men -even women, found them irresistible to look at. They were perfect, the perfect kind of women, both strong and feminine at the same time. In short, they were every man's captivation.

_But fate had been too harsh for these beauties_, Zack pondered as he thought of the women. He closed his eyes in bed. He decided not to leave his room and hide for a while.

This morning, he had to eat some breakfast and found that Cloud was already eating. There was no sign of Tifa nor Aeris. Zack was about to greet him a good morning when his best friend stopped eating and without word walked out of the bar.

Zack did not follow him and tried to put himself in Cloud's shoes. He will give Cloud some time to think of whatever that crossed his mind. And now, the day was ending and there was still no interaction between everyone in the house. He intended not to work for the bar tonight, he was not in the mood to get busy with Tifa.

_Try to think of something else_, he told himself.

_Cloud… Cloud… Cloud…_

"Damn it." This was his problem. He knew admitting his feelings would lead to his obsession. He put his arm above his eyes and tried to sleep. Think of something else!

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Zack cursed again as he remembered the thumps the door made every time he drove into Cloud and it made him hard. No good because he would need and want Cloud again to relieve him of this.

_I'll tell him to sleep beside me, just sleep_, Zack thought considerably. _But maybe he'd be willing to do more than that…_

"Idiot!" Zack told himself. Something was wrong with him, all right. He sat on the bed and run his fingers through his dark hair. He quickly went to the door and opened it, only to find Tifa on his door. He grew still and speechless.

_Just perfect_, Zack thought.

Tifa smiled at him."Zack! I don't want to work tonight, can you believe it? I'm thinking of sleeping early. So you have a free night to yourself!" She gave him a bow and left him.

He closed the door and went back to bed and tried to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The faint touch heated his body like a furnace. He was about to sleep when those fingertips touched the skin of his arm and Zack wondered how it was connected to his gut. His quick reflexes instantly pulled the touch closer by the arm, plopping Cloud's figure above his. He smiled wickedly as he run his fingers through the blonde hair. "Where were you? I notice that you're ignoring me."

"Its not easy," Cloud whispered, resting his head on the firm chest. "Besides, it physically was painful."

Zack put his hands on Cloud's shoulder blades. "I can't promise to be gentle next time."

"I know."

A sigh escaped his lips as his hardening length poked Cloud's abdomen. He closed his eyes and smoothed his hands over Cloud's arms.

Zack dearly hoped his member didn't react so soon. What low being must Cloud see him! They were men and it was going to be hard to explain to him that only he could have aroused him so quickly and this hard.

Cloud moved to lay beside him, still sprawled on his belly. He kept his arm around Zack's torso and surprised him when his hand reached down to clutch on the hardened organ. He snickered. "I've never known you to be such a horny guy, Zack."

"Shut up," Zack shot back, closing his eyes, feeling the warm sensations going through his body. The grip on his pants were slow and deliberate, the fingers slowly massaging beneath the length, feeling the balls. He groaned out of desperation and his heart beat loudly. His beloved was startling him in lustful and exciting ways.

Unable to control the tension from the hand, Zack pushed the hand away and quickly pinned Cloud to the bed, straddling him helplessly. A slick grin on his face, he leaned closer and kissed his lips. Cloud's eyes were wide open and it took a while for the blonde to relax and part his lips to kiss back. Zack poked the tip of his tongue against Cloud's, starting a heated tongue-twisting kiss. Breathless after a minute of lip lock, Zack pulled back to stare at Cloud's face.

His eyes had a glassy stare, still unable to grasp and explain the situation that surfaced between them. His parted lips were damp with their saliva, swollen from his harsh kiss. Zack leaned his head lower, brushing the tip of his tongue on the moisture, making the other shudder.

Zack sat up firmly and unzipped his pants as he sat on Cloud's waist. He could feel the heat and compaction of Cloud's own member behind him. He slid his hands inside his pants and pulled out his erection, directing it towards Cloud. "Look. This is what you had inside you yesterday."

Cloud almost gasped as he eyed the long length. All of that…? He gulped and averted his gaze from the penis.

Zack snickered as he buried his knees hard against Cloud's arms, making sure he had no escape with what he was about to do. As he nailed the arms, Cloud's eyes darted to him with fear. Zack could only chuckle. "Cloud… I want you."

Cloud didn't respond but started to struggle.

"Fool. You're the one who came here," Zack whispered as he slid his fingers behind Cloud's neck, pulling his head closer. He raised his hips and pushed it against Cloud's mouth. "Come on. Open your mouth."

Cloud's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. He sealed his lips quickly, though Zack's member was just on his cheek. He threw his head from side to side, avoiding any entrance.

"Open you mouth," Zack ordered him as his other hand went to hold Cloud's jaw, pushing his fingertips around the mouth, forcing the lips open. "Don't bite, okay?"

"N-no!" Cloud mumbled as he struggled. "N-no-" he was gagged.

Zack stabbed the head of his member inside Cloud's mouth, rocking his hips gently as Cloud's saliva lubricated the motion. He groaned in pleasure as he pushed Cloud's header deeper into him. "Nh… yes… I love you, Cloud…!"

Cloud resisted at first but his mouth and lips betrayed him, slowly liking the warm flesh inside his mouth, feeling every heated nerve and rush of blood. At first he let Zack control him, later did he voluntarily bob his head against the organ, tasting and licking, exploring it like there was nothing else that existed. He managed to free his hands from Zack's knees, and he reached out for Zack's buttocks, pushing him closer. If he could, he would have snorted as Zack moaned in gladness. He let his teeth scrape gently against the length as he moved his head.

Zack's hips moved faster, coming to orgasm. With a loud groan, he exploded inside Cloud's mouth and he tried to push from the lips to spare him from swallowing. He was moved as Cloud hardened his grip on his behind, completely sealing his lips around his member, starting to drink his semen.

Cloud closed his eyes as he let the hot sticky fluid flow down his throat, breathing just in time to stop himself from choking. He sucked on the organ dry and drew back softly, making a long line of cum thread from his lips. Zack exploded too much and a little of it trickled on the corner of his lips and his tongue instantly brushed it back inside his mouth.

Zack groaned tiredly but he was not done yet. He moved lower, down to Cloud's thighs, brushing against the hardened length behind him. He quickly pulled down Cloud's waistband, revealing the stiff rod. There was a bead of cum on the tip, ready to burst. With a grin, Zack pinched the skin and let the pearl trickle down slowly on the side.

Cloud moaned and he was feeling agitated. "Could I…"

"Could you what?" Zack asked, leaning closer to the drop that fell from Cloud. He licked it and kissed the hard length, making it twitch. "What do you want?"

"Could I… fuck you?"

Zack laughed. "No."

"Fuck you."

"What made you think that you'd want to fuck me?" He was interested.

Cloud smirked. "I want to know, that's all."

Zack gave the portion another smack. "Selfish bastard." He kissed the sensitive balls, gently playing it with his lips. "If you want to go fuck somebody else, go for Tifa. She's dying to get laid."

At the mention of the name, Cloud's became rigid. With all his might, he pushed the man from his body and stuffed his organ back inside his pants. He glared at Zack. "Fuck you, Zack." He went to the door.

"Go ahead. Fuck that woman who's so deeply in love with you," Zack said again as Cloud slammed the door behind him.

Angering Cloud was his plan.

Exciting was it going to be.

A.N. Hahahahaa… just some mouth work here. I just wanted to update. Well, till next time.


End file.
